A Night Out Turns Nightmare
by kitten195
Summary: Yes, another sister fic. I like them.Dean and Sam have a little sister, Julie. Sam if off at Stanford, but will come back later on. Julie gets in a car with a drunk driver and gets severly injured. She may never even walk again. That is if she makes it
1. Chapter 1

A Night Out Turns Nightmare (Dean 24, Sam 20, Julie 16: Fic where Sams at Stanford, but comes back briefly)

"I can't believe dads letting you get to a highschool party by yourself," Dean stated in slight disbelief. He even thought he heard it wrong when his dad agreed to let her go right in front of him the day before. He said that she deserved a break after two hard-core months of pure training. He had to agree with that after seeing Julie work her butt off between school and hunting, but still, A HIGHSCHOOL PARTY!?! Is his dad insane. He had some first-hand experience with what went on there and was not ok with leting his baby sister go there. Of course Julie watched him go to parties all during his highschool years and sneak in late while she covered for him, but that was beside the point.

Julie looked up from perfecting her makeup in the bathroom mirror to see Dean leaning against the doorframe watching her. OMG! This was getting old. This was the hundreth time he had said that since she got permission to go. She was tired of everybody treating her lke shes still that ten-year-old girl with little bouncing curls who needed protection from everything. Sam was the only sane one she could talk to, but still he could kick into big brother mode when push come to shove. He left anyway, and hasn't returned even one of the hundreds of messages on his phone, after he promised he would, so forget him.

To Julie, you never break a promise. If you make her a promise, you better be ready to keep it. If you don't she will hate you for a really long time. Julie never forgets and it takes some work to get her to forgive you. Thats just the way it was.

"Well believe it," she stated turning her attention back to her eye liner. She had to learn about girl stuff on her own, and by now she was pretty darn good at it. "Oh and Dean?" she said not even bothering to look up at him.

"Yah," he answered, unmoved from his previous spot at the door.

"I better not just happen to see you at the party, or see or hear the impala repeatedly driving by the house. Promise," she stressed. She knew that if he promised she would get the night free from annoying big brothers.

"Fine I promise. Just please don't do anything stupid Jewels. Always keep your phone on you and here are your keys," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pretty, sparkly, and green keychain. "Just attach them to your pants. You can't lose them unless you take off your pants, and if you take off your pants, I'm not sure I want you coming home," he said with a straight face but Julie could see the twinkle of humor in his eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she fake laughed at him.

" Ok you set. I can drive you now," he said starting to leave the bathroom when his sister's hand came from behind and grabbed his arm.

" Oh, Dean your nto driving me, my friends are picking me up and dropping me off after the party. They'll be here any minute. I thought you knew," she questioned.

"No I didn't. I'm not going to let my baby sister get in a car with a bunch of teenagers when they might not be sober," he stated matter-a-factly.

"You drove with me in the car when you were fifteen," she shot out.

"Yah but I never drank with you in the car. I never even took aspirin when I thought I would be driving you anywhere. I was too afraid that I would mess up and get you hurt. Those kids don't care," he answered. He really didn't wanna lose this one, but knew that if it was with Julie, he probably would. A horn sounded outside and he knew it were her friends.

"Dean please, there here, I trust them. Please let me go," she practically begged. She shot him with those pretty blue eyes that he couldn't day no to and let them do the talking.

"Ok, go. Now no drinking, no guys, and no drugs," he listed off all of the no-no's as she made her way to the front door. She just rolled her eyes as she shugged on her black jacket. She opened the door and let the cold twilight air hit her face. She quickly spun around on her heel and gave Dean a big hug.

"I love you," she whispered in her ear. He felt him wrap his arms around her both protectively and lovingly.

"Love yah too," he whispered right back.  
After a few moments there was another series of honks coming from the steet. Julie let go of her hero and walked right out the front door, shutting it on her way out.  
Dean walked into the kitchen and watched through the window his baby sister get into the car with people he has naver met. He couldn't keep the feeling that something bad was gonna happen from creeping into his thoughts.

He shook his head, hoping to shake the worry away. Grabbing a cold beer from the fridge, he sat down with the remote for a nice quiet hour before his dad got home from the library researching the next hunt. 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the party was so fun. The others in the four-door cherry red Honda, were her friends Jayson, Lilly, and her BFF, Beverly. The music was on full blast and Beverly was running every red light. Even though she was terrified, it was exhilerating.

By the time Julie and her friends arrived at the party, they house was already jam packed with people. They had to squeeze past drunken people making out, football players chugging out of a keg, and people who seemed too stoned to know what their own name was.

'It was awesome,' Julie thought as she made her way though the house. Although she felt out of place. Her brother may be right, she is a little too girl-next-door. I mean she was just wandering the huge two-story house by herself. Her and her friends split up but promised to meet up later when they were ready to leave. Actually it was just Beverly and her that were gonna meet up. Jayson promised CHad, the guy throwing the party, that he would stay until everyone left and help clean up. Lilly was gonna find a guy and have him give her a ride home, typical Lilly. She on the other hand, was here to observe. She wanted to see what made people love these overcrowded, music blaring places. 'Maybe it was the freedom it presented. Being able to defy your parents and do your own thing, completely forgeting about the consequences.

She could do that. She could get so drunk or high and then hook up with an equally drunk guy if she wanted to. But the truth is, she doesn't want to. She loves Dad and Dean and wouldn't want to hurt or dissapoint them. Maybe she was more mature then to something that reckless. May.'

She was brought out of her train of thought when Beverly came up to her holding a dixie cup in her right hand with what she was positive was alcohol. By the look of it, she had already have had a few beers, due to her slight sway when she walked, no strutted, to her. 'She was getting loose,' Julie mused. Julie took a quick glance at her watch on her phone that was carefully secured in her pocket. 12:24.

Wow, its been over three hours already, and she hasn't done anything except wander by herself. Thats what she prefered to do though. She almost never liked to be in big groups for a long period of time. She liked to be alone. Just walk and think by herself. The party wasn't as fun as she would have thought. Especially when she didn't intend on drinking.

Beverly finally made it to her, after tripping and stumbling her way down the hallway.

"Hey Julie, this party was fun, but I am so ready to bounce. I wanna go home and take some aspirin. I'm gonna need it in the morning," she slurred, but still managed to giggle a little.

Julie couldn't have been more happy. She was more that ready to go home.

"Sure, lets go. The party seems to be winding down anyway. I'll drive," she said putting her back against the cold wall while holding her jacket in her left arm.

Beverly just smiled and shook her head.

" Nope. I'm driving, I haven't drank that much. come on lets go," she said, starting to turn around.

Julie didn't have a good feeling about this. She didn't want to get in a car with her friend behind the wheel right now, but she trusted Beverly to know if she was stable enough to drive home. She reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, right behind you," she sighed, and the two friends slowly weaved around clusters of drunken teens the their awaiting car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Three blocks and ten minutes late)

"Come on Bev, One Tree Hill is soo much better than the O.C. You have got to be crazy if you think otherwise,"Julie playfully debated.

"Well then I guess I'm crazy then. The O.C. is 10x bether than the other," Beverly argued.

"Oh come on, the O.C. doesn't even," Julei stopped mid-sentence to watch in awe as a huge semi came barreling out of nowhere straight towards the small Honda head on. The last things Julie saw was bright headlights blinding her and the sound of screeching tires, then darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had flipped through every channel at least four times before settling on One Tree Hill. Man, if Julie or his dad could see him now, he would never live it down. He was watching a soap, but there was absolutely nothing else on. So he watched it, but made sure to keep an eye out for the impala in the driveway just to make sure he had enough time to change the channel a few times before dad came in.

So there was Dean, watching a show where the main charactor, loks like he's about to cry all the time,( Sorry if I offend anyone, I like One Tree Hill, really ) when his cell rang. He grabbed the phone off the small coffee table, that was already covered with weapons and read the caller I.D. It was Julie. 'I knew her friends were no good, probably left her there,' he thought.

"Hey Jewels, you need me to come pick you up," he said sympathetically but he was already up shrugging on his jacket.

"No, this isn't Julie. My name's Marcy, I'm a paramedic from the Glenn County Hospital", her small business-like voice came through the phone.

Dean's heart started pounding in his chest when the lady mentioned hospital.

" Where's my sister," he managed to get out. 'This couldn't be happening," he thought.

"I'm sorry sir, you need to get to Glenn county hospital as soon as humanly possible. Your sisters been in a car accident," the symathetic voice answered.

Dean hung up. All the heard was sister, accident, and hospital and he was out the door and in is car faster then he had in his life.

Once he was speeding down the freeway, he opened the phone that was still clutched in his hand. He scrolled down his list of contacts, which were mostly hunters except for the occasional girl, and found the number he wanted. He only had to wait three rings before the gruff voice came on the line.

"Dean, what's the matter. I'm right in the middle of something," he barked out.

Dean decided to jump right into it, better that than stalling. His dad hated that.

"Dad you need to come home now. There was an accident. Julie's hurt, just get here," he said as he was racing into the hospital parking lot and screeching to a halt in the first parking spot he saw.

He abruptly hung up the phone, leaving his dad with about a hundred questions on the tip of his tongue. He was gonna get chewed out for that one, but that could wait. Right now the only thing that mattered was his baby sister.

He jumped out of the car and was racing towards the doors that woudl bring him one step closer to his Julie. He only paused breifly when he saw why the parking place was empty. It was handicapped.

'Oh well, you snooze you lose,' the thought as he continued his way into the building. 


End file.
